residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
RESIDENT EVIL : ENHANCED VERONICA
Resident Evil: Enhanced Veronica is a third-person survival horror. This will be the first and continuation of the Resident Evil: Code Veronica series. which will feature Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield being the main characters in the game, also the appearance of 2 older characters, Carlos Oliveira and Steve Burnside. and introduced the 2 new main characters Evan Rafferty and Ferris Whitemore who were confirmed to be the first LGBTQ couple in the resident evil series. 'STORY :' MAIN STORY : ''' This story is set between Resident Evil 6 and Resident Evil VII: Biohazard, in 2016 Claire Redfield took a break from TERRA SAVE to live a normal life and start her friendship again with Sharry and Rani, but Steve Burnside was still alive and became one of the terrorists who spread the Increased Virurs A new type of Veronica in the place where Claire is on vacation, Jill Valentine found Claire and ruined her vacation and also recruited her for the Steve Burnside capture mission which made Claire surprised and didn't think that Steve was still alive, jill recruited Claire because of Chris's orders telling her that Claire knew about Steve ( Chris indirectly tells about the Rockford Island incident where Claire, Chris and Steve were involved.) Here Jill and Claire work together to find Steve and find out the mastermind behind Steve's return, mysteriously an anonymous woman watches over them throughout the mission, here also Jill and Claire be helped Ferris Whitemore, a BSAA member who oversaw them from a distance to provide information, was also involved Carlos Oliveira who had joined BSAA North America with his colleagues Evan Rafferty, Seb, Gaston and Elena who helped to evacuate islanders who had survived the increased spread of the Veronica Virus. and help Jill and Claire find the two mysterious people responsible for the infection. '''SIDE STORY : "RETURN FROM THE DEAD" PLOT : ''' This side story tells how Steve Burnside died during the incident at Antarctica Base and his body was carried by Albert Wesker and extracked, here explains that Albert and Alex worked together to use Steve's body which was still alive after the Veronica virus was taken. and instead has anti-body, here will tell Steve who woke up from his death who forgot his memory and tried to remember everything and finally remember everything. '''Side Story 2: DLC "Find You" "Steve Burnside" & Umbrella Assistent PLOT This story tells about Steve Burnside who pretended to side with the umbrella and helped Claire secretly to capture Natalia Korda who is now transformed into Alex Wesker, until finally Claire and Steve reunite. Side Story 3: DLC "Irreplaceable Hero" Carlos and Evan PLOT : This Dlc tells about Carlos Oliveira with 4 colleagues who tried to evacuate survivors on the other side of Carlos and Evan assisted in the arrest of Natalia Korda with the help of Steve Burnside. Side Story 4: Monitoring Ferris and Moira 'PLOT : ' Fourth DLC tells about Ferris Whitemore who digs information and provides information for Claire and Jill remotely assisted by Moira Burton who finally picks Claire, Jill, Steve, Carlos and Evan also gives Claire and Jill a rocket launcher to kill mutations from Natalia chord. This DLC is more of a puzzle where ferris is helped by Moira to find hidden puzzles and information, this game does not use weapons because the setting is far from the island and is at the BSAA headquarters. 'CHARACTER : ' MAIN CHARACTER : - Jill Valentine - Claire Redfield - Steve Burnside - Evan Rafferty - Ferris Whitemore - Carlos Oliveira ANTAGONIS : - Natalia Korda / New Alex Wesker - Unknown Antagonis 1 - Unknown Antagonis 2 - Steve Partner (Unknown Named) SUPPORTING ROLE : - Seb Walker - Gaston - Larry - Dr. Elena Parkins - Jacob - Moira Burton CAMEO : - Barry Burton - Sherry Birkin - Rani Cawla - Polly Burton - Khaty Burton - Albert Wesker - Chris Redfield Category:Video Games